Accidentally In Love  McAbby
by SammysGrl2008
Summary: Abby realizes she   McGee
1. Chapter 1

McAbby - Accidentally in Love

(Inspired by a youtube video: NCIS Accidentally in Love - Mcabby by flickerkite)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these charecters, and I am definitley not making any profit off of this. They all belong to CBS/Belsarius, and will be returned in the condition I borrowed them in. (No, sorry, I can't magically make Tony not drool over EVERY single hot lady he sees. Soz!) Anyway, all rights reserved, blah blah blah, please don't sue me. K Thanks) Oh and the very beginning is actually the opening scene from the season 4 episode 'Skeletons' (I changed the end of the scene a tiny bit though).

Rated M just to be safe. If you are under 18, or 21 in some jurisdictions, please stop reading.

Abby walked into the office, seeing McGee, Tony and Ziva all sitting in their desks typing away (well in Tony's case, playing a game) on their computers. She walked up to McGee, a hand on her hip and holding a candy bar and a crumpled dollar bill in the other.

"Give me a dollar!" she demanded, looking at him.

McGee looked up, confused. "OK, what's wrong with that one?"

"The machine wouldn't take it, and I want a candy bar," she explained.

"What's wrong with that candy bar?" He asked, taking out his wallet.

"It has nougat in it!" Abby said, rolling her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently.

"But you hate nougat." McGee, once again, stated the obvious.

"I know!" Abby yelled. "It was a mistake, McGee. Do you have a dollar?"

"All I have are big bills..."

"What is nougat?" Ziva asked cutting him off.

"It's whipped dolphin fat," Tony explained.

"No," McGee disagreed, "that's the filling in clowny cake."

"That is a myth!" Abby exclaimed, getting impatient. "Would someone PLEASE give me a dollar?"

Tony pulled out his wallet as everyone looked at Abby funny, never having seen her act like this before. "Sure, I got one," he replied, handing her a dollar bill.

"Thanks," Abby said, taking it from him and turning away as Tony reached for the other one. She noticed the weird looks she was getting. "Gosh, it's like some kind of crime to not like nougat!" She exclaimed as she stormed out.

"I don't even know what nougat is!" Ziva said in frustration, throwing her hands in the air at Abby's retreating figure.

"It's a cream - made from sugar, honey and nuts," Gibbs said as he walked in, taking a sip of coffee. He sat at his desk.

"Did anyone else just see what happened with Abby?" McGee asked, still confused.

"Yeah," Tony said. "She stole my dollar."

Down in her lab, Abby sat, finally somewhat satisfied. The snickers bar sat on the very corner of her desk, with its hateful nougat, and she unwrapped her peanut butter twix. She smiled as she took the first bite, thinking that twix and CafPOW! made a pretty good breakfast. She kicked off her heeled mary jane shoes, leaned back in her chair and thought about how her life was. Awesome job, awesome co-workers... everything just as she wanted.

Except the fact she lived with Gibbs right now as she couldn't find a place in time. They were doing remodling in her apartment building, and after two nights the noise had bothered her so much she asked Gibbs if she could stay with him for a bit, to which he readily agreed. Oh, and the boyfriend, or lack of one.

She was ready to settle down, not get married of course, but find someone to share her life with. Maybe have a child someday, though she wasn't quite sure of that one yet. Though the Spencer's online store had some pretty cute baby goth clothes. She could just imagine a mini-Abby running around with black pigtails too, always happy.

She smiled, thinking of the pictures in her mind, and sipping her CafPOW!. Today was going to be a long day, she thought.

McGee, who was wondering about the way Abby had been acting, walked across the lab and pulled up the extra chair. "Hey Abby," he said, smiling.

"Oh hi, McGee!" she said, breaking out of her thoughts. "You ever heard of 'Matriarchs of Doom?' They are my friend's band, just started out."

"No, but if you play it, I will listen," McGee said. She pressed play on the CD player and instantly some hardcore drumming began, interlaced with piano, violin and hardcore guitar. It was a woman lead singer, with an ethereal voice, and it wasn't like anything he had ever heard before.

They listened in companionable silence for the first track. "This is amazing," McGee said. "And this is only the demo?"

"Yah," Abby said. "Here." She pulled a copy out of her desk drawer. "I thought you might like it, so I got you a copy too." She blushed a little, handing him the CD.

McGee looked at her, noticing her uncharecteristic reaction. He smiled. "Thank you, Abby," He said. They sat there chatting about nothing for awhile, then McGee had to head back upstairs.

Abby could have kicked herself in the head. Her heart was racing and she was finding it a little hard to concentrate, when McGee's smile from her gift kept popping up in her mind. She went over to the window, a thought of realization dawning on her.

She was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee sat back at his desk, sticking the CD in his backpack, and moving the mouse so the computer wasn't in sleep mode. He was surprised to see he had a new message, so he clicked open on his intranet mailbox.

AbbyS: McGee, you there yet?

AbbyS: Don't test my paitence, McGee...

McGee looked at it and smiled bemusedly. He quickly began typing.

TimM: Im here Abs

TimM: Only been gone like 3 min.

His inbox quitely pinged.

AbbyS: about time lol

AbbyS: so any new cases yet today?

TimM: No, Abs, not yet. Is the Mass Spectrometer getting bored?

AbbyS: no but I am... so did you really like Matriarchs of Doom?

TimM: Yah they were pretty cool.

TonyD: Hey you guys whats up?

AbbyS: How did you get in here?

TimM: You messaged me in open chat Abs.

TonyD: Abs?

AbbyS: Yah he calls me Abs.

TonyD: lol

TimM: what do you want Tony?

TonyD: to bug you lol

TonyD: so what's this "Matriarchs of Doom" you were discussing?

AbbyS: it's my friends new band..

ZivaD: What is?

AbbyS: Hey Ziva! We were talking about this new band my friends have.

TimM: Yah it's actually really good...

ZivaD: Do you have a CD of them Abby?

AbbyS: Yah, you should come down here and listen to them.

ZivaD: On my way.

TonyD: Im coming too!

AbbyS: Nu-uh girl time lol.

TimM: looks like you're stuck with me and the boss...

TonyD: Nah, I'll go get lunch

AbbyS: I could use another CafPOW! would you stop and get me one?

TonyD: Sure

ZivaD: Actually I think I will go with Tony I want Falafell...

AbbyS: Ok see u 2 in a bit.

McGee watched the two of them leave, and smiled. He checked the user box to make sure he and Abby were the only two in the room, then made it private.

TimM: yay private chat... for now..

AbbyS: woot.

TimM: So what was up with earlier? Did you need chocolate that bad?

AbbyS: Yes and Tony didn't have any more in his desk... I finished it two days ago... He doesn't know though... =)

TimM: You know, I also have chocolate in my desk... you can raid it too.

AbbyS: All of your chocolate had nougat...

TimM: But there was a plain hershey bar...

AbbyS: No, Tony stole it.

TimM: So thats where it went.

AbbyS: Yah...

Tony and Ziva got into his car, heading to the nearest Falafell house. Ziva, who was used to Tony's driving, shook her head. "Do you think McGee and Abby are dating?" she asked him.

"McGeek and Abby?" Tony asked, passing a car. "McGeek wants to, but Abby said no. They used to date for awhile, back when Kate.." Tony paused at mentioning Kate. It had been a year and a half, but the wounds were still fresh.

Ziva said nothing but nodded. "To me, it looks like the two of them are still in love," she said suddenly. "Maybe with a push in the right direction.."

"No, better to just stay out of it," Tony said. "Trust me. I don't want to see either of them hurt like when they ended it last time."

Gibbs sat at his desk, watching McGee type on his computer, trying to type up a report but not having much success at it. He thought of what had occured the night before, when he had awakened to crying and found Abby sitting up in bed. It was thundering and lightining, a pretty bad storm, and Abby was the one crying.

He had knocked on the door and walked across the room, wordlessly sitting on the edge of the bed and held her as she finished her tears. He had not asked why she was crying, but just let her cry. In every way possible, except biologically, she was a daughter to him, just as much as Kelly had been. Abby had cried herself to sleep in his arms, and he carefully pulled the blanket over her, when she whispered something. He didn't know what, but as he turned to leave, he had heard her distinctly say McGee's name.

He wasn't stupid, he knew they were in the intraoffice chatroom talking. He alone knew exactly how hard Abby had fallen when she and McGee had split apart the first time, and didn't want it to happen again. He didn't know what to do, though. Should he explain to McGee, tell her to be careful? He didn't know.


End file.
